


Serving a Nobleman

by justwritinglo



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess, Dress Up! Time Princess Game
Genre: 17th Century, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, France - Freeform, Nobleman, Queen Marie - Freeform, Versailles - Freeform, first fanfic, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritinglo/pseuds/justwritinglo
Summary: Alice is in search for a job and hears about Lafayette in need of a servant. Can she help provide for her family and give this nobleman the serving he needs?
Relationships: OC/Lafayette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

“Excuse me sir?” I stutter shyly, reaching my hand out to grab the uniformed man's shoulder. He spins around smoothly making direct eye contact with me. Instantly I regret touching him. His face is stern, handsome, and terrifying. 

“Well, what is it?” He frowns down at me. My hand shakes as I reach out to him. An engraved silver locket sits in my palm. His face relaxes and his furrowed brows raise softly. I can’t help but gaze into his blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, sir. But you dropped this.” He grabs the locket from my hands and slides it into his uniforms coat pocket. 

“Thank you miss, you have no idea how much this means to me.” I blush bright red. What a kind thing for such an intimidating man to say. I nod and he nods back, taking his leave. For a moment I stand there in the street staring at his back. The uniform is of high status, someone in the King’s court. His white pants cling tightly to his toned legs as he struts into the crowd. 

—

My name is Alice and this is my story. I live in France under the rule of King Louis XVI and his Queen, Marie Antoinette. My parents are farmers. It’s hard work but it’s honest and puts food on the table. 

Two weeks ago my mother fell and broke her ankle. Unable to work it’s finally my turn to step up for our family. I am stubborn and truly don’t want to work on the farm. My older brother offered to help my father while I go out and look for work. Since then I’ve been roaming the market place listening to gossip while selling eggs. Hoping to hear word of a nobleman in search of a servant.

Today I had no luck yet again. The only eventful thing that happened to me was returning that locket to that handsome nobleman. I’m afraid to go home and face my mother and father. Soon, if I don’t find work I’ll have to learn the family trade. 

I walk home clutching my coat, the fall breeze tickles my spine and goosebumps scatter down my back. The trees look beautiful though, their deep red and orange leaves floating through the air. Suddenly I crave cider. Mother would disapprove if I stayed away from home for any longer but…

“One cider please sir!” I joyfully request sitting down on a stool at the tavern near our house. The barkeep slides my mug down towards me and I sip it generously. As I drink slowly I get to enjoy one of my favorite pastimes: people watching. 

There are a pair of aristocrats sitting in the back booth cheering drunkenly together, cheeks rosy from ale. A woman and a man sit at the bar near me, sharing a piece of pie. I see a ring on his finger but her hands are bare. 

As I try not to judge the two I hear the door open behind me. The cool air swoops around me as if it’s greeting me with a hug. 

“An ale, barkeep!” A woman shouts from the entrance. I look behind me to see two women headed towards the last available stools. They are dressed in simple dresses with aprons dirtied by dust. 

“Ah, miss Margaret and miss Jane! Good to see your friendly faces.” The man at the bar exclaims pouring two ales for them. The women start their conversation and of course my ears are eager to listen in. 

As I finish my cider and prepare to take my leave something they say catches my attention. “Marquis de Lafayette just lost one of his most trusted servants last night…” the woman referred to as Jane says. The other woman gasps and her eyes look sad. “Smallpox they say. Poor thing.” 

I realize that this man they speak of is now down a servant. A job for me has come from this tragedy. I put my coin on the bar and leave the tavern quickly. Mother will know where this Marquis de Lafayette lives. She’s quite educated in the noblemen and women of this country. 

—

I arrive home in the dark, my nose running from the cold. I step inside our dimly lit home. Candles flicker in the windows. I smell a roast but no one is in the kitchen. I must have missed supper. Mother will surely scold me but at least I’ve come back with news. 

“Alice? Is that you?” I hear my father's tired voice call out for me from down the hall. Quietly I walk to their room. 

“Where have you been?” My mother scolds lying next to my father. 

“Mother, have you heard of a ‘Marquis de Lafayette’?” I ask.

“I have. Why do you ask?” She sits up slowly her face creasing with question. 

“I’m sorry for being out late but I overheard two women speak of him. They said he just lost a servant. I was curious. Do you think I could go to his residence and apply for that position?”

Both my mother and father chuckle. “Dear, Lafayette is a nobleman. A good friend of the King himself. How do you suppose you have what it takes to serve him?”

“I’m a hard worker. You’ll see.” I frown deeply. Why don’t they believe in me? Maybe it’s a lost cause. Returning to my room I fall asleep and dream of grandeur. 

—

I have arrived. The chateau that stands before me taunts me. I feel as if it is glaring at me. The tall windows like eyes, staring into my soul itself. All of the sudden I don’t want to be here. My legs feel weak and my mouth is dry. Who was I to think I could arrive on a nobleman’s door step with only the knowledge of tavern talk. But I paid for a carriage here, and now I must do what I came for. 

My knuckles knock rapidly on the tall front door. I take a step back and clasp my hands in front of me, unsure what to do with them. I almost begin to turn away, feeling silly, when suddenly the door opens. 

In front of me stands a tall man with a muscular build. His shoulders are broad and his chest looks toned by the fit of his dress shirt. One of his hands grips at the door knob ungloved, the veins bulge below his knuckles. His face is stern with dark blue eyes staring almost through me. One thick eyebrow is raised higher than the other with questioning nature. 

The man who stands before me is the man from yesterday morning. 

“Yes?” His tone reeks of annoyance. I have bothered him and he wants me to know it. 

“Sir,” I curtsey quickly. “I am here looking for work.” I look up at him meekly. 

He stands there for what feels like centuries before taking a step back. “Come in.” In a blink of an eye his back is turned to me and he walks down the corridor into his home.

I stand there in shock. Was I just invited inside?


	2. Chapter 2

The house I stand in is more beautiful than I am. It has to be at least triple the size of our home. The hall Lafayette left me in is grand. The floor looks to be a dark oak, pristinely polished and showing not even a speck of dust. Above me the ceiling is far from my reach, taller than any human and even giant could be. A golden chandelier hangs showing off it’s magnificent jewels and crystals that twinkle in the light of the candles. 

In front of me a vast staircase curls around into the unknown. The railing matches the hall floor and the stairs are lined with a thick cream colored carpet. To my right a dining hall presents itself in all its glory. The room is large and full of beautiful antiques and furniture. A china cabinet sits next to a window as tall as the wall. I see intricate plates and glasses sitting desperately wishing to be used. The dining table however, is small seating only 6 people total. The chairs all sit pushed to the edges except for one. 

To my left seems to be the entertaining space. A grand piano is placed in the corner of the room. Velvet couches sit around it with throw pillows sporting tassels and lace. It’s hard to imagine Lafayette decorating this room. Paintings scatter the walls here, all in extravagant frames painted gold. Most are what look like war events. Unfortunately I am not educated enough in that subject to know. 

I feel blessed to be inside this home. I should stop staring and follow him. Actually, I’m not sure where he went. I hear footsteps coming from in front of me. Suddenly a door that I didn’t notice before swings open. He stands there tall and stiff, like each of his muscles are on high alert. 

“I- I’m sorry sir Lafayette. Your home is...it’s beautiful.” I stutter nervously, too afraid to look him in the eyes. I know they’re staring at me, daring me to look up at him. 

“Follow me, miss…?” He trails off realizing I have not stated my name.

“Alice!” I blurt out and walk towards him. He holds the door for me and we enter what looks to be a kitchen. 

“The woman I lost, she was my cook.” He motions to the stove.

“Oh sir, I don’t know how to cook very well.” I’m embarrassed, I thought I would be cleaning not cooking. 

“Relax.” He holds his hand out to silence me. “I have already found a new cook. She was moved up from cleaning. Surprisingly she makes beautiful meals.”

“So, I’ll take over her role?” I ask eagerly.

“Have you ever served in a noble household before?” He inquires, walking past the kitchen and through another door.

I follow him and enter what looks like a storage room. There are large barrels in the corners and different herbs and cooking supplies hanging from the ceiling. A small loft bed sits up on the wall, that must be where the cook sleeps. A chest of sorts sits underneath and a pair of boots stand next to it. 

“No sir.” I admit, nervous to hear what he will respond with. 

“Marie will teach you what she knows then.” We walk through yet another door. 

“So, you're hiring me?” I gasp. He nods and motions to a bunk bed in front of us. We are standing in what looks like the servants chambers. But there are only two sets of bunk beds. Only four people sleep here and one in the kitchen. There are chests next to the two bunks and one small mirror hanging on the right wall. 

“This is where you will sleep. Marie will start teaching you shortly. I’ll send my stableman to fetch your things. Please give him your address.” With that Lafayette turns from me and walks out of the door. Do I follow him? 

As he leaves, a woman walks through the door. Her hair is dark brown and pulled up into a tight bun. She wears an apron with big pockets over a deep green dress. Her skin is littered with freckles and her eyes are green like the dress she has on. 

She does a small curtsey and I curtsey back.  
“My name is Marie, Sir Lafayette has informed me you need to be taught the responsibilities of being his servant?” 

I nod. “Nice to meet you, miss, my name is Alice. Thank you for helping me.” 

“This is where you sleep. The bottom right bunk is yours. The chest is for your clothes and belongings. Sir Lafayette only has two maids besides you. I am his cook and he has a stableman. Working for him is simple, he doesn’t require much. He’s a kind man and also a busy man. He typically spends his time in Versailles with the king. That doesn’t mean your work here will be simple. There will always be something for you to do.” Marie continues to explain how it works here. 

She takes me throughout the home and shows me what I’ll be dusting, sweeping, polishing, organizing and so on. She also shows me what I cannot touch. The paintings are only to be dusted by Gabrielle, another servant, and the China cabinet is to never be touched. Apparently those were a gift from his late mother. 

Lafayette lives alone, when his father passed he received a large sum of livres to keep him paid. He is an important man in the royal court as well as the military. But Marie promises he is a kind man. I believe her but I am nervous knowing such a powerful and important man has employed me. 

Finally she takes me upstairs. Helen, the other servant, takes care of keeping his sleeping quarters and toilette clean and stocked with linens. She also helps him prepare his uniform in the mornings. I’m not sure how that works. Does she dress him? Or lay out his clothes on the bed for him? Either way, I can’t help but feel curious.

Helen also helps Lafayette with his finances and keeps the books. Apparently her mother was his father's maid, and their family is extremely loyal to Lafayette. She must have gained the trust that I can only hope to gain one day. 

—

It’s getting late, almost supper time. Marie has been sent off to the kitchen to prepare Lafayette’s meal. I have been acquainted with Helen and Gabrielle. Helen is an elderly woman, frail and jolly. She is extremely kind and upbeat. Her gray hair is short and curls around her face in such a lovely way I can’t help but smile. Gabrielle is short and a bit stocky. She looks to be a height of 5”1. Her hair is long and in braids. A caramel brown color that has some darker streaks in it. She’s quiet but seems kind enough. I’m happy to be sharing a living space with these women. 

I met the stableman earlier, to give him my address. He has just brought back a suitcase that my mother must have packed for me. He also holds a folded letter from my family. The stableman, John, reminds me of my older brother. 

As Marie serves Lafayette his meal, I am in the room across from him dusting his piano. I don’t know much about music or instruments but this piano is indeed grand. I make sure to dust every crevice and even the stool beside it. 

“Can you play?” Lafayette’s voice echoes through the house. I jolt up and stare at him with big doe eyes. “The piano. Can you play it?”

I walk towards him, not entering the room. “No sir.” I shake my head. 

“Me either.” He chuckles and wipes his lips with his napkin. “I was hoping you would be able to teach me.” He clicks his tongue and pushes his chair back. I watch him from where I am and can’t help but notice he is in more casual clothes. 

His trousers look to be of silk, and they cling tightly to his thighs and groin area. I blush red and immediately move my eyes to his chest. This is equally as embarrassing. His shirt is unbuttoned at the very top, allowing a small patch of bare chest to show. His skin is fair and looks like it would be as smooth as his trousers. 

“Alice?” Suddenly I snap back into reality. Lafayette is peering over me. When did he move from the table? 

“Y-yes?” I stutter, beyond embarrassed for staring. 

“I asked how your first day went.” His eyes stare at me intently.

“Very well. Thank you for allowing me this opportunity.” I bow my head at him. “Marie has shown me everything and I am more than ready to continue my work here!” 

Lafayette shows a genuine smile. I feel my face warm up as he walks past me. His arm brushes against mine and without a word he struts upstairs. 

“Goodnight, Alice.” He says, looking back at me from the staircase. For a second I swear I saw a wink. He was probably just blinking. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, more side notes for this chapter! I am attempting to do as much research as google will allow as I stand here at work! I assume noblemen especially one of Lafayette’s status have more than 4/5 servants total. But for the sake of my soul and creating characters I have limited this story to 4 others. Also, in terms of attire I am trying to research but I am definitely not educated in the correct clothing to a T and I apologize if I don’t know what men of the 17th century wore as casual clothes, I hope you’ll forgive me. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

The first month working for the Marquis has gone faster than the fall wind through the trees. I’ve made good friends of all the other servants here. Marie shares her cooking tips, Gabrielle has become less shy around me, Helen tells me stories of when Lafayette was young. Even the stableman John shows me all of the horses Lafayette owns. There are three in the stable. A white one with a single black spot on its forehead, a dark chocolate brown one, and a white and caramel brown spotted one.

I miss the farm and home a little bit whenever I get to see the horses. Sometimes John goes to run errands for Lafayette and the stable is left unattended. I like to go out and brush their manes. They’ve all seemed to grow familiar with me and don’t whine when I’m around. 

Today is one of those days. John has just left to go into town for sir Lafayette, Marie is cooking up a huge supper to celebrate a military achievement the Marquis has been awarded. Helen is back home meeting her new granddaughter, named Helena. Gabrielle is cleaning upstairs while Helen is absent. 

I have finished most of my cleaning and felt like I was safe to sneak out to the stables for a bit. I don’t think Lafayette would scold me but I don’t want to find out. I walk up to the dark brown horse, named Hawk, and pet his nose softly. 

“Hello there handsome.” I coo at him as I reach for the brush on the stool next to him. “Is it alright if I brush your hair?” Hawk whinnies in approval and I start brushing his thick hair. I begin humming a tune my mother used to sing to me when I was young. The air is cool in the stable but no wind passes through keeping the temperature comfortable. John does a great job keeping the stable as clean as possible. The smell of fresh hay floats under my nose.

I finish brushing Hawks hair and move to the all white horse, Queen. I’m not sure who named these horses. 

“Hi Queen, may I brush you now?” She bows her head and allows me to give her a nice pet on her forehead. I begin brushing through her hair which is also white. It’s thin and glossy like silk. As I brush her mane I get lost in thought, humming the same tune.

“What are you doing here Alice?” A stern voice suddenly interrupts my serenity. I whip around to face my fear. Lafayette stands in the doorway of the stable. 

“I-...” Is all I can say. No excuse will matter. He comes closer to me, brow furrowed slightly. He is wearing a dark blue coat over a white shirt. His trousers are white as well with blue detail. I notice he has no gloves on. 

Lafayette stands next to me and Queen. He turns and looks at my face, only inches away from his. “I haven’t given them a good brush in a long time.” He frowns and touches Queens mane. 

I don’t say anything for a minute, frozen with confusion. He isn’t scolding me? Lafayette reaches his bare hand down to mine. He slides his fingers across mine and then pulls the brush gently from my grip. Goosebumps spark up my skin reacting to his touch. I watch as he brushes Queen for a few seconds. 

“Did you name them?” I finally blurt out awkwardly.

He tilts his head towards me, blue eyes sparkling in the little sunlight shining through the cracks of the wall. “No, John did. I’m not very creative.” 

I smile softly at him and start to back away. As I step backwards Lafayette grabs at my arm. “Stay.” He says under his breath. 

“I shouldn’t be here sir. You should be scolding me.” I admit sheepishly. 

“Is that what you want me to do?” He asks looking at me straight on. 

I don’t know what to say. His hand is still holding onto my arm, not tight but I can still feel his strength. My skin is flushing hot with some sort of excitement. I’ve never been confronted like this before. So formally yet so intimately. I’m not sure how Lafayette wants me to react. 

Suddenly he lets go of me and steps away. “I’m sorry Alice. Forgive me.” He sighs angrily and sits down onto a small stool. 

I kneel down to him, not comfortable being taller than such an important man. “Are.., are you alright sir?” 

Peering over at his forehead he slowly raises his face to meet mine. His eyes look sad, like a lost childs. He stares into my eyes like he’s trying to see past me and into my mind. Our faces are as close as lovers get to each other. I feel his cool breath on the tip of my nose. Neither of us speak for what feels like eternities. Only the sounds of the horses huffing and the birds chirping pass through my ears. I feel like I am frozen in space with him here in this stable. What is this?

“I didn’t mean to bother you here Alice.” Lafayette finally speaks, bowing his head in shame. 

“You knew I was out here?” I ask, not moving from my spot in front of him.

“I saw you leave from my study. I wasn’t angry, just curious.” My heart beats heavier than before. He followed me? 

“I don’t understand.” I admit quietly.

“I don’t either.” Lafayette shakes his head and looks over his shoulder. “Do you remember that locket you returned to me?” 

My whole body pulses. He remembers me from the market? Such an important man, a nobleman, remembers a random person in a crowded place? 

“You remember that?” I question in awe. 

He turns back to face me. “I would have been heart broken if I had lost that locket.” 

“Why?” I ask leaning in closer. 

“It belonged to a friend of mine. We served in the war together.” His eyes flash with sadness. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” I whisper to him, reaching my hand out to his. He doesn’t have to say anything else, I realize that friend of his is gone now. 

“I could have saved him.” Lafayette closes his eyes for a moment. My heart beats nervously. How do I console him? Do I try to? 

His bare hand claps over mine, it’s rough with history. I feel warmth from his grip and crave more. 

“Alice…” He trails off. His tone is genuine, like he is speaking to a friend not a servant. I don’t know what the right thing to do is. I’m just his servant, I realize this. But the intimacy flowing between us. The secrets he has shared with me in this stable. I can’t help but feel a sensation I am not familiar with. 

His face inches from mine with oceanic eyes looking to me for comfort. It doesn’t feel like he is the Marquis de Lafayette and I am his maid. We’re just two humans sitting across from each other. I can tell he feels this too. 

“Please forgive me.” Lafayette whispers to me and plants his lips onto mine. My body is engulfed in euphoria. His lips are as soft as rose petals. I feel his whole being forced upon mine. Our mouths pressed desperately together. I lean back mesmerized and excited. Suddenly I fall backwards, forgetting that I was crouched. 

Lafayette stares at me breathing heavily for only a second before diving towards me. He slides his arm behind my waist and holds me as he kisses me again. 

“I’ve wanted you since you arrived at my doorstep.” Lafayette whispers breathlessly. His free hand grips at my hip securely. Not sure what to do with my hands I grip at his shoulders. They’re so strong and muscular, more than his clothes are willing to show. One of my hands slides up his neck and the other down his chest. I feel his heart pounding with excitement. 

He pulls me closer into him, spreading open my legs with his knee. His teeth lightly bite my bottom lip and I can’t help but let out a small sigh of lust. The hand he had on my hip slowly moves down to my inner thigh. He rubs my skin in circles with his fingers. 

My mind is hazy, blank almost, with lust and fear all at the same time. I haven’t had much time to think. Am I dreaming this? 

Lafayette pulls away from me. “Do you want me to stop?” He questions, his voice deep and shaky. Before I can reply we hear footsteps. Lafayette’s face breaks out in panic. We both stumble up immediately and brush ourselves up. As I regain steady breathing John walks through the stable door. 

“Oh, uh, pardon me Sir.” John says puzzled. 

Lafayette shakes his head. “I was just leaving. I found Alice here avoiding her duties.” He gives me a glare and grabs my wrist. I bow my head, acting as if I am embarrassed and terrified. Together Lafayette and I walk out of the stable leaving poor John alone and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flutter open to pale moonlight seeping through the curtains. Both of my arms are sprawled across a bare chest. It takes me a few seconds to realize where I am. Curled up beside me is Lafayette, deep in sleep, his lips parted ever so slightly letting out a quiet snore. I am holding onto him tightly with my legs wrapped between his. 

Both of us are in our undergarments and my face burns hot as I realize this. I am dressed in a white nightgown, with nothing on underneath. My breasts are clearly visible under the thin fabric. They press up against Lafayette’s side as I hold him. He is only in his underwear and his hairy legs that are curled up with mine rub gently on my skin. 

I peer over at him and his chest where my arm lays. For as manly as Lafayette looks and acts, his chest has no hair on it. But, below his belly button, a thin line of hair creeps down into his underwear. My face gets hotter. His stomach is well toned, his hips are dignified and a v shape is carved there like a sculpture. I notice a thick scar on his left hip bone that looks to spread towards his back area.

My hand is resting on the right of his chest under his collar bone. I can’t help but notice the thickness of his pectoral muscles and his cute little nipples. Is it okay to call a man's nipples cute? 

I adjust myself in the bed, unhooking my legs from him and turning to lay on my back. Looking up to the ceiling I see a beautiful intricate wood carving enhancing the trim. I’ve spent so much time mesmerized by Lafayette’s naked and exposed body laying next to me that I haven’t paid attention to his room. I also have failed to think about the fact that I am in his room. 

His bed is large, a king size, much larger than my bunk in the basement. 

“Oh.” I whisper to myself accidentally thinking out loud. Reality smacks me right on the nose. I’m supposed to be in the basement with the other servants. Sleeping in my bunk bed that I share with Gabrielle. I’m not supposed to be here with him. I’m his servant, I am not supposed to be in his arms. 

I slowly begin to remove myself from the covers, a goose down comforter paired with silk sheets. I manage to get a foot out before I feel a strong hand grip onto my side. 

“Stay.” Lafayette mumbles sleepily. I turn around to see him gazing at me, his eyes big and droopy like a tired puppy. 

My voice is stuck in my throat. I don’t really understand our situation. Memories of the stable start playing out in my head. After we left the stable I remember Lafayette sneaking me up stairs past Marie in the dining room. I remember giggling with him like a schoolgirl. His chuckle ringing through my ears like a melody. I feel his warm hands rubbing down my back. And I remember the way he undressed me before we slipped under the covers. 

I spent hours with him in his room. Hours of kisses had been shared between us. Hours of pure pleasure I had never experienced before. My mind starts to race and sweat forms on my forehead. “Alice?” Lafayette’s voice interrupts. I realize I’m still sitting on the edge of his bed. His hand rubs softly and tiredly up and down my back. I feel goosebumps tickling my spine. 

I turn to him with my eyes down. I feel disheartened by our situation. “I’m sorry Lafayette,” my eyes begin to swell with what could only be tears. “I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do.”

“Come lay back down. That’s all you need to do right now.” He says softly pulling himself closer to me. 

“Why am I in here? I shouldn’t be laying here with you. I never should have been close to you to begin with.” My head hangs and my back hunches. 

Lafayette stops rubbing my back. His brows furrow and he lays on his back. “I didn’t mean to complicate things, Alice. I’m sorry I didn’t have more control of myself. I just…” He trails off quietly. 

“What is it?” I inquire, slipping myself back under the sheets and onto his chest. My tears drip down my cheek and onto his skin.

Lafayette reaches his hand down to my face. His thumb grips at my cheek and wipes the tears away. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry for acting so inappropriately. I just couldn’t help myself. Ever since you brought yourself to my home… Well I felt like I needed you.” 

We both lay there in silence for a few minutes. Thinking over what Lafayette just said I can’t help but feel embarrassed. We already slept together, shared intimacy that I would have never expected. But for him to admit needing me… it feels more real. 

“Why?” I blurt out. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand myself.” He admits to me quietly. “You don’t have to stay here, Alice.”

I look up to see his face shining red under the rays of moonlight that I woke to earlier. His lips are pressed together firmly and his eyes are closed. He looks distraught and confused. I’ve never seen him look like this before. I know I haven’t known him for very long, but I also know I’ve been drawn to him since the marketplace. Before I ever knew his name or status. I’m not sure what is supposed to happen once the new day starts. And I’m not sure how Lafayette wants things to happen. But I do know I would like to stay a little longer in bed with him. 

Slowly, I curl my legs up around his and rub slow circles on his chest. His eyes open up and glimmer with hope. “Alice…” he whispers and lets out a sigh of relief. His hand brushes back my hair from my face and he pulls the sheets over our bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> historically Lafayette lived in Versailles with his wife and father in law. But for the means of my story, he lives in a country home alone. I do not condone cheating and sources say Lafayette and his wife were happy and in love and were together until she passed. I do not want to make it seem like I am dirtying his name / relationship. So I have ‘altered’ history to work in my favor. Also while I’m changing things, I am writing this based on the in game character of Lafayette from the game Dress Up! Time Princess. Please don’t come for me with actual pictures of Lafayette. Thank you for reading!


End file.
